


Safety first!

by Victorydoll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Cheesy, Commercials, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Movie Night, Original Character(s), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: When the movie finished Richie was about to turn it off when a commercial began to play. The commercial was from the early 2000’s. It was grainy. It showed an office and a chair facing the window. When the chair turned Richie and Polly gasped. It was off a twenty something Eddie in a fancy business suit…
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Safety first!

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to write a short one-shot of domestic Reddie with their daughter. I feel like Polly and Richie would do stuff like this regularly to wind up Eddie, but Eddie would never actually get mad at them both and would forgive them easily. 
> 
> Polly Toizer is an original character and in two of my other fan fictions feel free to give it a read if you want to as all three fan fictions are linked with the same character just at different times of her life.
> 
> Enjoy this domestic Parent married Reddie content!.

It was a Friday night in the Tozier household. Eddie was working late at the office which left Richie and sixteen-year-old daughter Polly left in the house. Friday night was usually movie night for the family of three, but Eddie had phoned earlier to tell them to go on without him when he phoned to tell Richie he’d be staying late.

‘Hey kiddo. What pizza do you want?’. Polly flopped down on the sofa next to Richie. ‘Come on dad do you really need to ask?’ Richie made eye contact with his daughter ‘BBQ chicken pizza with cheese stuffed crust?’ ‘Yep’ ‘Nailed it!’. Polly and Richie high fived and Richie ordered the rest of the food. 

‘It’s a shame that Pa couldn’t make it tonight. It’s gonna feel weird without him. He can’t tell us both to shut up so he can hyper concentrate on the movie’. Richie chuckled ‘It will be weird, but I suppose we are just gonna have to have double the fun, to make him jealous that he’s being lame staying at work’ Polly nodded and laughed along with him ‘Deal. But what movie are we going to start with?’.

Richie thought for a moment ‘I was thinking something from my childhood’ He picked up a ‘Back to the future’ VHS and waved it around. Polly shook her head ‘You do know that movie streaming websites exist nowadays right?’ Richie gasped ‘ You can’t get the same experience from a streaming site. Besides I wanna give you the authentic vintage experience’. He leaned to put the VHS in the old VHS player. It took a while to get the video to work and Richie may have slammed his fist on the player more than once ‘They don’t even make these anymore’. Polly watched smugly from the couch. ‘Yea because technology has evolved dad, now we don’t have to have a physical fight with the player to watch a movie’. Richie scoffed and hit the top of the VHS player one more time and the menu screen came up. Richie leaned back triumphantly and looked back at Polly. Polly rolled her eyes. There was a knock on the door and Polly shot up to go and answer it and get the pizza. She laid it out on the coffee table, and they began watching. 

When the movie finished Richie was about to turn it off when a commercial began to play. The commercial was from the early 2000’s. It was grainy. It showed an office and a chair facing the window. When the chair turned Richie and Polly gasped. It was a twenty something Eddie in a fancy business suit…

‘Hello. My name is Eddie Kaspbrak and if you own a business of any kind. You need to think about the kind of risks.  
Eddie moved from his chair and walked to lean on his desk.  
‘Risks can take many forms and in business it is vital that you have someone on your side to make sure that your business is a safe place. I can be that someone. One of my best qualities is measuring the risks so that I can keep your business running smoothly….and just remember safety first’

Eddie winked at the camera and the screen returned to static. Polly and Richie were stunned to silence as they looked at the screen. After a minute of silence, they both slowly turned to look at each other once they made eye contact, they held each other’s gaze for a moment before the pair started laughing so hard, they fell onto the floor.

‘OH MY GOD!’ Polly yelled through the tears streaming down her face ‘What was that?’. Richie attempted to talk through his laughter. ‘I…don’t know….I’ve never….I’ve never seen that before he must have taped over it’ Richie said through his wheezing laughter. Polly attempted to control herself as did Richie, but it only took them to look at each other again to burst into hysterics.

They were laughing so much they didn’t hear the key in the door or see Eddie come into the living room. ‘Hey. What did I miss?’ Eddie asked curiously. Richie and Polly looked at Eddie and then at each other and it set them off again. Eddie frowned and reached over to take a slice of Pizza. ‘Seriously guys what’s so funny?’ Polly stood up and shook her head ‘I’m gonna go to bed’ Richie and Eddie gave her a goodnight kiss and as she reached the foot of the stairs Richie yelled ‘Oh Polly remember safety first’ Polly gave a salute and headed upstairs.

Eddie sat on his husbands lap and laced his arms around his neck. He leaned in to whisper against Richie’s ear. ‘You wanna tell me what all that was about?’. Richie smiled smugly and wrapped his hands around Eddie’s waist. ‘What was what about baby?’ Eddie huffed and sat up pushing himself off Richie’s lap ‘Forget it I’m going to bed’ Eddie marched up the stairs. It was unspoken then that Polly and Richie wouldn’t tell him.

It was 9 am in the morning and Richie was downstairs preparing breakfast for his family. Eddie was sat at the dinner table reading a newspaper. Polly dragged herself into the kitchen and beelined to the coffee machine to make her morning coffee. She saw Richie cutting up some fruit and leaned against the counter. 

‘You know dad that looks pretty risky’ Polly said trying to hold in her laughter. Richie looked at her his eyes bright with mischief ‘You know what my dear daughter it is pretty dangerous’ Polly smiled back ‘Well just remember dad safety always comes first’ Richie smiled and continued cutting the fruits. ‘Thank you for the reminder’. Polly poured her coffee and sat down at the dinner table across from Eddie; who had looked up from his newspaper and was scowling at them both. Polly made a concerned face. ‘What’s up Pa? Something bothering you.’ Polly asked innocently. Eddie gave her a look and raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. Polly tried her best to hide her smile.

Richie set down the breakfast and sat down in the middle of Polly and Eddie and began to tuck in. ‘This looks delicious baby’ Eddie smiled; briefly forgetting that he was still mad at them both for not letting him in to their little inside joke. Richie beamed and leaned over to kiss his husband. Polly nodded in agreement and took a lifted her mug. She wasn’t paying attention when she took a sip and poured some onto her pyjamas and the dinner table. She sighed and was about to curse, when she stopped and looked up and Richie who was shaking his head ‘Tut tut tut! Polly how clumsy. Did you forget what comes first?’

Richie raised his voice slightly. He was acting like he was mad. Polly knew because Richie winked at her. Polly decided to play along. ‘This is what happens when you forget about safety coming first’. Polly put a hand over her mouth and pretended to look devastated ‘It was a moment of madness dad. It won’t happen again’ Richie leaned back on his chair ‘Good now what comes first?’ Polly looked down at her feet ‘Safety’ she mumbled. Richie leaned a little closer ‘I can’t hear you. Can you repeat that?’. Polly yelled ‘Safety first!’ then burst into laughter to which Richie followed.

Eddie was dumbfounded. Why is safety first so funny all of a sudden? Eddie just couldn’t understand what’s got into them both. But he was determined to find out.

This had been going on for weeks between Richie and Polly. They wouldn’t even work it into conversations anymore; they would just shout the phrase across the room at each other every now and again and Eddie was still none the wiser as to where it all came from but he was becoming more and more frustrated and eventually he just couldn’t take not knowing anymore so. So he stood in front of the telly one evening, with his arms crossed across his chest, looking down at his family, who exchanged glances at each other.  
‘Right I’ve had to endure this inside joke for weeks and I don’t know where it’s come from. I miss one movie night and all of a sudden you have taken the phrase ‘safety first’ and its hilarious to you both. So much so that you can’t go a day without yelling it at each other. Like was it in a movie that you two watched and why wont you tell me which movie it was because I wanna watch it and see if it’s really as funny as you dickwad’s are making it out to be’ Eddie huffed.

Even when Eddie was at his angriest, he would always look so cute to Richie. Kind of like a hissing kitten. Richie thought it was probably about time that Polly and Richie came clean about the cheesy commercial. ‘Polly can you come into the kitchen with me a moment?’ Richie asked her and Polly nodded following her dad into the kitchen.  
‘I think we gotta tell him. We can’t keep him out of the loop for much longer. I mean look at him. He looks like a sad puppy dog’ Richie and Polly looked around the door to look at Eddie who was still sulking with his arms crossed. They pulled back to look at each other again ‘Okay yea we need to tell him before he loses his mind. It was fun whilst it lasted dad’ ‘That it was’ Richie and Polly shook hands and composed themselves and walked back into the living room. 

‘Okay Pa we’re gonna tell you what’s been making us laugh so much but you need to sit down’. Eddie frowned but sat down anyway as Richie powered the VHS player, he grabbed the remote and rewinded to the ending credits of back to the future. ‘I don’t get it. It’s just the end credits’ ‘Just wait and see babe’ Eddie sat back but then he saw the start of the commercial and it all fell into place.

He hid his face as the commercial played and Polly moved his hand ‘I thought you wanted to know the inside joke Pa’. Eddie’s face was red with embarrassment as he watched his younger self wink at the camera. Eddie cringed, he completely forgot about the commercial it was only ever aired once, late into the night and he only tapped it so he could see if it was as horrible to watch as it was to film. Richie wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist and leaned in ‘So urr Ed’s you wanna tell us the story behind that?’  
Eddie wanted the couch to swallow him up. He lifted up to look at the amused faces of his family ‘It was really early on in my career before I got settled with a company. An agency approached me and offered me $1,000 to make a commercial. I was desperate for work and the extra money would have really helped me. I wanted to stand on my own two feet in New York and I would do anything’. Richie kissed Eddie’s blushing cheeks and Polly smiled. 

‘It’s a great slogan dad. I would have hired you! I mean its snappy its relevant to your brand. I mean its incredibly cheesy but isn’t all commercial’s’ Eddie smiled. He felt his redness fading away. His family, whilst a pain in his arse. He couldn’t stay mad at them both. They were supportive and they loved him, and he could start to laugh himself at the commercial and subsequently himself. After all it won’t see the light of day because Eddie stood up and removed the VHS, he hit it against the wall pulled the film out to his family’s bewilderment. He tugged on the film and managed to cut his finger on a sharp part of the tape. He hissed and pulled his hand back. His family looked up at him and in unison yelled ‘SAFETY FIRST!’


End file.
